While I'm dead
by VampyreBabee
Summary: Being a werewolf is great! Being a dead werewolf sucks! What can be worse then being a dead werewolf? Being a dead werewolf that is a ghost but no one can see you! Who is this dead invisible werewolf? Well you will just have to read to find out!
1. Chapter 1: How Jacob Dies

**Jacob's POV**

In my wolf form I looked up into the sky, the stars sparkling and the moon glooming over me. I could almost hear father moon telling me that she doesn't want me. That she will never truly want me, she will always love that filthy bloodsucker. Bella Swan. Gorgeous, beautiful Bella. I wish I could call her _my_ Bella, but alas the stupid Cullen as claimed her for his own. Why can't he just go fu-What was that? I sniffed the air, I could smell the faint smell of humans not far off. I chuckled to myself, they must be hunting the infamous giant "bear"!!! I wished I could go to mess with them, but Sam had given orders for us to stay away from the hunters. So I slowly trotted away from where the scent was coming from. I must have trotted about a mile before I started to get sleepy. I slowed to a walk and scanned the forest for a place to rest. When I found one a padded over and layed down to sleep. I turned three times before settling down and closing my eyes. There she was smiling at me behind my eyelids. Her soft brown hair and heart shaped head perfect in my imagination. I dreamt that we were together, that we got married and had kids. She would kiss me as if I were the leech. And we would grow old together. My dream ended abruptly(much to my disappointment) and I heard a rustle in the bushes. My ears perked and I looked around, I smelled humans. Many of them, about 20 was my guess. No time to run, no time to hide. I could try to scare them but that would only make them attack sooner. I began to panic, a silly thing to do if you are a 300 pound werewolf, but regardless I could not hurt these human's. I sniffed the air, and smelled something familiar. Charlie Swan, Bella's father. Now I could not move, I could not defend myself, for if Charlie got to close I could wind up hurting him, and my chances to be with Bella forever. But if I didn't do something soon, I may not see Bella ever again. I stood up, ears perked, teeth bared. I'll try to scare them off, then I'll jump over them in there fright.The humans stepped out of the cover of the trees, guns pointed right at me. I growled, and walked in circles like a caged tiger. Baring my teeth at the men. I spotted Charlie and looked into his eyes. I could see a whole mix of emotions. Confusion at my human eyes, fright at my enormous size, and then hate. He and all the other men surrounding me assumed that I was the animal killing all those people. No. It was one of the leeches. Not Bella's _beloved _Cullen's, but another one. I looked at all the men, each had the same look of hate in there eyes, not one of them planning on letting me go. Damn, I didn't want to do this but..._AAHHHHWOOOO!!!_ I cried, my loudest, deepest, ear shattering howl. I saw all the men cringe and there guns loosen in there hands. Here's my chance. I bolted, I only had enough room for two steps before I had to leap over the men. I soured over there heads with ease and i chuckled as i saw each one of them scramble to get there guns ready. I had lost track of Charlie and wondered where he had gone. Did he run away from fright? No not Charlie... I landed and my nose was filled with Charlie's scent. I looked up and he was standing right in front of me, gun poised right at my chest. Shit!! The next thing i know my chest is filled with the most excruciating pain i have ever had to endure. Well except for when Edward came back and took Bella away from me. I could feel the ward blood pouring from my chest. My raspy breathing only quickened when i saw how _much_ blood!! I knew i was going to die. All i could think about was Bella and her beautiful face. Would she cry when i died? Or laugh along with Edward at my death? Would Billy be able to afford a funeral for me? I could feel my heart starting to slow, my life was rushing before my eyes. All the good times with Bella, my hatred for Edward, my _love_ for Bella. The last image i see is Bella's face, her sweet smiling face. Her brown hair, her- 


	2. Chapter 2:Charlie the hunter!

**Well, In the first chapter Jacob was killed. We know what he was thinking but what was Charlie thinking when the shot was fired? Let's find out...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Twilight, but mind you I had to make up a few characters. There just aren't enough police officers to go around in this scene. **

**Charlie's POV**

A bunch of the guys from the station agreed to go on a hunting trip together, ya know safety in numbers kinda thing. We were hunting the highly dangerous giant bear, only my Bella claimed that they were more like wolves. She was really shaken up about her encounter with them and she really didn't want me going on this hunting trip. But it's my duty as a cop to protect the citizens of Forks.

"Goodbye Bella!" I yelled. "I'm going now!" I heard some shuffling from upstairs and then Bella appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Bye, Dad. _please_ be careful, you don't know how, uh dangerous they could be." She pleaded.

"Bella your acting like a child! Now, relax watch some TV, invite Jess over or something.Or maybe Jacob!" I said. She glared at me, but her eyes were full of hurt. I heard a car horn and ran to the car waiting for me and waved to Bella. She smiled slightly.

"Hey guys! How's it going'?" I said as I climbed into the car. "Hey, Sal! How are the kids?" Sal was the new guy at the station, the rookie.

"They're good, how's Bella?" He asked.

" She's, well good. She is really worried I'm gunna get hurt. She really didn't want me to go with you guys!!" All nodded, and mumbled things like "So is my wife" or "I no what you mean" and a few "My kids have been climbing all over me wanting to come."

We talked about our family's all the ride there, laughing at how worried they were. We all knew we were laughing at their worry because we felt the same but didn't want to show it.

" Guys we should probably split up into groups of 4 so we can surround the beast when we find 'em!" Gerry, the station owner

" Um, Gerry there's only 7 of us here right now. Don't you think we should wait until everybody else get's here before telling the plan?" I said, Gerry had a habit of getting excited and not thinking logically. It might be the death of him one day, but today better not be the day or this creature is gunna die from a shot through his damn head!! I turned as two more cars pulled up. Seven more people piled outa the first car. But only three people came out of the other car. 17 people. Uneven groups, were going to have to have one group of five. I decided to take charge. I pointed to a group of guys I didn't know. Must be some friends of Gerry's.

"You guys stand over there. You group one." I said and pointed to another four guys. "You guys are group 2. I'll be in your group." It went on like that until everybody was in a group. We all went into the forest, but always staying close to each other in case the beast came up.

We had been out in the forest for 4 hours, with no luck. Not even a glimpse of the beast. There were paw prints every where. They were huge!! I kind of didn't want to see the rest of this creature. The I spotted a trail of tracks that looked fresh. They led to a clearing, and in the clearing I saw the beast. I was stuck with a pang of fear, but recovered quickly, no need to get nervous it will just make me seem more vulnerable. I waved to the rest of the group and they knew that I had spotted him. We all crept up and surrounded the creature, at as safe a distance as possible. We raised are guns and fixated them at the animal. The thing stirred and woke up. For a couple seconds it just lay there, ears perked. Then it stood up, bared it's teeth and growled. I kept thinking of Bella, it would do her no god for me to be afraid. Thinking of Bella kept my mind clear, and my nerves calm. I'll kill this thing for Bella, for everyone that was killed by it and it's little friends. Well maybe not _little_ but you get my point. It turned around in circles, baring it's teeth. It stopped when it got to me. I tightened my grip on the gun. Don't feel fear, feel hate. I looked into the beast's eyes, they were that of a human's. No! This is a killing animal where are talking about. It needs to die.Then I looked at the entire creature. Damn was it huge! I was scared. NO! I wasn't going to be scared, I would kill this creature for Bella. He scared her silly, I haven't seen her shake that much since Edward left her. Now that he was back the only thing that scared her was me going hunting for these wolves. Or whatever the hell they are. I hated this _thing_ for scaring Bella like that. _Hated_ it with all that I have. Then the thing turned it's head and started pacing again. It stopped and titled it's head back, I knew what was coming before it even happened. I started to back away from the circle. It was going to jump over the guy's head's while they covered there ear's. Well this beast was no fool, I'll give it that. I saw it turn towards the direction it was going to jump. I sprinted to the spot it was going to land. I'll shoot this bastard as it lands. I saw it soar through the air, a triumphant look on it's wolverine face. I smiled an impish grin and raised my gun. I put my finger over the trigger, and made preparation to kill. It landed, i could see it's nostrils quiver as it smelled me. Then it looked up at me, it's triumphant look gone. I pulled the trigger and shot him right in the chest. Perfect hit. The thing fell to the ground with a thud. Blood pouring from it's wound, it was breathing raspy. I wish i knew what was going on in it's mind right now. I was thinking of Bella, of how she would be safe now. Or safer anyway. The creature was now dead. And everyone was coming over to see it. A group of guys where Tying him up and attempting to carry it back to the car. We were really close to the edge of the forest, strange since most animals prefer to go deeper in, well this creature wasn't most animals. We all helped to lug this thing in to the car. We all decided to get it stuffed and keep it at the station as a memorabilia of what happened.

"Bells?? I'm home!!" I yelled. No answer. I went into the kitchen. There was dinner on the table with a note next to it.

I'm at the Cullen's house. Alice insisted on doing my make-up. Be back soon. I love you!

Bella

Looks like I'm on my own. Well dinner does look good, and it smells amazing. I got a fork and started digging in. Chicken parmesan, my favorite. I was finished in about five minutes. After that i was really tired so i decided to take a nap, feeling very satisfied with myself. I was out within 3 minutes.

**Bella's POV**

"Edward, how can you expect me to have my make-up done while Jacob is out there with all those hunters with_ guns!!! _Do you really think i can not worry, I mean after all that he did for me?" I exclaimed.

"Easy, just keep telling yourself that he can take care of himself! Look Bella, he's a werewolf and a bunch of police men aren't going to hurt him!" Edward assured me. We were in the silver Volvo heading towards his house, i thought of getting my make-up done by Alice as an excuse for going to the Cullen's, but Edward thought it would take my mind off of Jacob. So now I'm stuck getting my make-up done instead of being with him!!!

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked.

"I'm thinking how utterly ridiculous this is!! There are other things that would take my mind off of Jacob." I said looking at him. "Can't we at least go to the meadow? We have no alone time anymore! _Please_!!!"

"Well... Fine. I suppose your right!


	3. Chapter 3: What the heck?

**This is the chapter where is gets **_**really**_** good!! I promise, cross my heart hope to die. Well if you don't like Jacob in pain then I guess you won't like this, but then you don't have to read it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series characters and I never will...**

**Bella's POV**

"Bella, you need to eat something. We should go back to your house and get dinner." Edward softly told me. I looked into his eyes, they were filled with concern. I knew mine were filled with fright and worry.

"I'm not hungry!" I was hoping the beauty of the meadow would calm me, but no such luck. I was just as frazzled as before!

"Bella? What are you thinking?" Edward's velvet voice purred into my ear. Hmm, what was I thinking, I myself don't even know!! My thoughts are just so mixed up and cluttered.

"Bella?"

"Well, I can't really tell you, I not sure myself. I'm thinking about Jacob, my dad. What if something goes wrong and my dad accidentally gets hurt? Or what if Jake slips up and gets shot? Or what if Victoria is out there and kills my dad, _or _Jacob? Or, or..." I was shaking.

"Shhhhhh, Bella relax. Everything is going to be ok." Edward was stroking my hair and rocking me on his lap. I guess I was over reacting, but this was my _Dad_ I was talking about, and Jake, who helped me when Edward was... away.

"Thanks Edward." I said.

"Whatever for, love?"

"For always being there for me, and loving me even when I'm a total wreck. Like now. I love you." Edward smiled, kissed my hair, and muttered something about how could he not love me.

Have you ever had the feeling that someone was watching you? I felt that way now, as if someone was trying to make me look at them. I shivered, it was an uncomfortable feeling.

"Are you cold? Maybe I should get you home?"

"Ok. Charlie should be home by now anyway. I left dinner for him, but I want to see if he's ok. I hope that their hunting trip was a waste. I hope Jake and everybody are ok." Edward lifted me off the ground and began running back to the Volvo.

**Jacob's POV?**

I don't know how long I had been asleep, but I no longer felt the pain of the gunshot wound. I looked down at my chest, no wound. I was in my human form. I had on the same outfit I was wearing before I went into the forest and before I got shot, a T-shirt and jeans. I looked at the sky. Hmm it was dark out. I walked a little, and then I started hearing voices. No, not in my head! It sounded like Bella, I couldn't hear the other voice but it had to be Edward. I started jogging towards Bella. I came into the clearing were I first saw Bella in my wolf form, and when I saved her from the vampire.

"Bella?" I yelled. Then I saw her. She hadn't heard me so I called again and walked up to her. She didn't flinch. She kept going on with her sentence. Edward was whispering softly into Bella's ear as if I wasn't even there! Bella looked terrible! I could hear her saying something about being worried about me and Charlie.

"Bella! I'm right here! I'm fine! Bella?" Again she made no move to acknowledge me! This was getting ridiculous, were they so wrapped up in there _romantic_ moment to even say hi!!! Even gentlemen Edward would at least give me a wave for Bella's sake!! I had no idea what was going on. Then Bella shivered. Edward picked Bella up and started running away! This was so _weird_!! I decided to follow Bella home, I don't know why. Maybe something was really bothering her, maybe she was mad at me!

**Bella's POV**

"Edward are you coming back tonight?" I asked. We were sitting in my driveway. It had just started to rain, but only a slight drizzle. Edward had a funny look at his face. His jaw was clenched tight, but his eyes were filled with... sorrow? Not sorrow sadness, but when he turned to me his eyes were filled with sorrow. If he could cry I bet he would have.

"Edward what's wrong?" I asked, getting even more frazzled.

"Bella, I think you should go talk to your dad. I'm not sure if I'll be able to come by tonight. Bye." Came Edwards's rigid voice. He leaned over and kissed my lips. I got out of the car and slowly walked to my house. I turned around and instead of Edward being gone like he usually was, he was still sitting in the silver Volvo. I turned back around and walked into my house.

"Dad? Are you home yet?" Charlie came bounding down the steps a smile plastered on his face.

"Hi Bells!!" he exclaimed. His eyes glistening, he was itching to tell me something.

"What is it Dad?" I was eyeing him suspiciously. His smile widened and he was literally jumping up and down like a kid in a candy store.

"Well Bella! The hunting trip went spectacularly!!! It couldn't have gone better. Really! It was the best feeling in the world just seeing that... It was so… the adrenaline... the honor..."

"Dad you not making any cense. Calm down and tell me the story. With actual sentences!"

"Ok, Bella, I killed one of the wolves... er, bears whatever they are!! I killed one Bella! I killed it!! Isn't that great!! It's was enormous, Bella! And its eyes they were so human, and its fur was so long and shaggy! You were right they are more like a wolf then a bear!!" He kept going on and on about his kill, but I wasn't listening. I knew it was Jacob my dad had killed; the long fur said it all!! I felt light headed, my vision blurred, I knew I was going to cry. Not Jacob not _my_ Jacob! Dead, _dead!!_ NO!! Please no!

"Bella, honey, are you ok? Bella?" Charlie's voice was simply an echo in my mind, a voice from miles away! I could faintly see the floor coming towards me, and tears brimming from my eyes.

"Bella!!" Charlie's voice came again and then Blackness.

**How did you like that? That took me forever to write that chapter, and it's not even that long!!! It's all because of school!! Blame school! Ok the next chapter is when in should get really good! Keep Reading and please send me some reviews even if they criticize me!!**


End file.
